


Midnight Deadlines

by walrusgrendel



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walrusgrendel/pseuds/walrusgrendel
Summary: Tabris tries to recruit for the hockey team, Hawke gets roped into more romantic drama than she ever wanted, and Lavellan slowly comes to realise that he may or may not be living next to a cult.
Relationships: Anders/Female Hawke, Fenris/Female Hawke, Leliana/Female Tabris (Dragon Age), Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Midnight Deadlines

“Tabris, I have no idea how much power you think I have but I can promise you  _ it is not enough. _ ”

It was something of a marvel that Anora Mac Tir could manage to look so terrifying while in a fluffy dressing gown which had dog ears sewn onto the hood, but Kallian Tabris was not deterred. 

“This is ridiculous! You can’t really expect Soris to live like this! I’d go straight to the student union but-”

“But Celene and Gaspard are too busy trying to tear each other to pieces instead of doing their jobs.” Anora sighed, “I  _ know _ but the point still stands: Soris can’t move rooms unless you can find someone to swap or a spare bed.”

“If it were up to me, Soris wouldn’t even have to move.” Tabris said, seething, “Some of the shit Vaughann was  _ saying  _ about me and Shianni- he should’ve been at least sanctioned for it!”

“Again, Tabris, I let Celene know but what she does with that information is not in my control.” Anora replied, “Is Soris helping you look?”

“Yeah. Thought we found a space with Leske but Brosca came back from his year abroad so those two are back together.”

“What about off-campus accommodation? I know it’s not a first choice for anyone in Kirkwall, but it may be his best option.”

Tabris snorted. “Only free place without a total toad of a landlord is next to Cult House. Pass.”   
  


“Not free anymore. I heard some fresher’s moving in.”

“ _ Really? _ Hope someone warned them what they’re getting into; Hawke ended up breaking her contract and dipping early.”

“So with outside accomodation off the table, you’ll still need to find a space somewhere. I can let you know if anything comes up but I can’t  _ make  _ room that isn’t there so will you  _ please  _ stop pestering me?”

“Fine.” Tabris relented. She moved to walk away when she was suddenly struck with an idea, “Hey Anora, how would you feel about-”

“For the last time, I am  _ not  _ joining the hockey team.”

“Worth a try.”

***

Lavellan had been stunned to find the house still up for rent so close to the start of the year. All of the on-campus halls had filled a long time before, and nearly all of the student houses in Lowtown and Hightown had been taken as well- about what he expected for going in through clearing. A month ago, he had switched his search to Darktown with his standards firmly lowered but had been pleasantly surprised to find the house he was in the process of moving into, between the clinic and the Amell House. He had been even more shocked at the rent the landlord would be charging- well below anything else in the city and without any of the obvious problems he would have suspected. 

“So, this is it then?” His sister, Ellana stood nearby laden with bags and boxes. “Cozy.”

“It’s just a place for one, I wasn’t expecting a palace.”

The next hour was spent dragging and lifting all of the belongings Lavellan would need for the term into the house with intermittent pauses for Ellana to suddenly drop down to hide whenever she thought she spotted someone.

“I doubt he’s all the way down here- the Uni’s up in Hightown.” Lavellan shook his head in amusement. 

“Ugh. Don’t want to risk it.” Ellana said, rising slowly back to her feet after she had thrown herself behind the sofa. “Thought I say his head out there- think it might’ve just been a rock. I can’t  _ believe  _ you wanted to come here too.”

“It’s got one of the best Fade Studies programmes in Thedas. Not my fault you just couldn’t resist bald postgrads.”

“If I ever fall for a pretentious tit again, feel free to just kill me.”

“Will do.”

Hours later, as he lay awake in his new bed, Lavellan could swear he could hear a faint hum of music coming from somewhere nearby. Curious, he crossed to the window and pulled the curtains to the side. There was no mistaking it- a faint green glow was coming from the Amell House as well as the sound of singing. 

_ Probably someone coming in from a late night _ , he thought. There was no point in worrying about it.

***

After a long night, the Hanged Man had finally kicked its last few customers out and Hawke sat down to enjoy the mistake shots she had poured and set to the side throughout the evening.

“Maker’s balls,  _ why  _ did your brother put me on Freshers’ week?” Hawke grumbled. 

“Not a clue. It surely can’t be your positive attitude and sparkling customer service.” The dwarf opposite her helped himself to a pint of ale that was more froth than drink. Hawke promptly flipped him off. 

“Real answers please, Varric.”

“Fine- you draw in the cult weirdos.”

“ _ Seriously?  _ I lived next to them for like I term, max!”

“Apparently you made an impression. It’s not like you didn’t encourage them.”

“I did not!”   
  


“Hawke, you went to every single one of their parties and dragged us along for the ride.”

“I was being economical! They had free booze, I had a lot of thirsty friends. To be fair, it  _ was  _ pretty fun for a bit. Until Coryph-what’shisface started talking about leading his followers to walk to the seat of the Maker. Bit much for me.”

“And the matching outfits and creepy masks didn’t tip you off that they weren’t on the level?”

Hawke shrugged, “Thought they just liked costume parties. Anyway, if we hadn’t gone we wouldn’t have had front row seats to Cullen making a fool of himself in front of my cousin at that Feastday party.”

“Totally worth it.” Varric admitted, “Though I wonder if the new kid will find it as fun as you did.”

“New kid?”

“A first year’s just moved in to your old place.”

“Oh  _ yikes _ .”


End file.
